Meu amor, minha perdição
by Larissa Baptista
Summary: Dez drabbles Rose/Dimka baseadas em dez músicas aleatórias. Enjoy :D


** Qualquer um pode escrever drabbles assim, basta seguir as regras:**

*** Escolha um fandom/casal de sua preferência.**

*** Ligue o Media Player com sua lista de reprodução e coloque em Reprodução aleatória.**

*** Escreva 10 drabbles com as dez músicas aleatórias que tocarem.**

*** Você tem somente o tempo de execução da música para escrever. Quando a música termina você deve parar de escrever, mesmo se o drabble estiver incompleto.**

**Cara, vi isso numa fic Remus/Sirius que li algum dia desses por aí – não digo ql é pq não lembro mais Sorry - e achei tão interessante que resolvi tentar. Acho que não ficou tão merda, mas tudo bem... **

**Apesar de um pouco desesperador, até que deu para levar numa boa.**

**E, não, Academia de Vampiros não me pertence de forma alguma. Pq se eu tivesse algum direito sobre essa história linda, certamente o Dimka no filme seria feito pelo Ben Barnes *-***

* * *

><p><strong>Rose e Dimka... Narrado pela Rosemarie<strong>

1 - Tudo parecia o mesmo enquanto eu analisava o quarto em que estávamos e prestava atenção em sua respiração rítmica, mas, ainda assim, algo dentro de mim gritava que aquele momento mágico que havia acabado de ocorrer mudaria a minha vida de forma inimaginável. Talvez todos os meus medos e frustrações se ajustassem e a velha Rose estaria de volta, com o velho Dimitri para lhe dar conselhos zen. Não importava. Apenas a sensação de tê-lo ao meu lado, mesmo que momentaneamente e de forma errada, já era mais que suficiente. Logo o meu sorriso sumiu e lembrei-me do Adrian. Eu havia o traído, certo?

By Your Side – Tokio Hotel

2 - ''Eu ainda estou viva, mas mal estou respirando.''- Pensei enquanto caminhava sozinha pela corte. Ele havia me dispensado. Partido o meu coração em diversos pedaços diminutos. O que eu deveria fazer, então? Dimitri estava livre. Já não era mais um strigoi e, aos poucos, seria capaz de retornar a sua antiga vida. Não é como se a Lissa ainda precisasse de mim da mesma forma desesperada que antes. Comecei a me sentir inútil e a me perguntar o que eu deveria fazer a partir de agora. Estão todos bem, mas eu estou apenas me despedaçando cada vez mais.

Breakeven(Falling To Pieces)- The Script

3- Sorri para a Lissa que se encontrava na minha frente. Ela parecia uma verdadeira rainha, apesar da sua jovem idade, suas atitudes costumavam ser até mais maduras do que de vários dos velhos do conselho. Pensei em como tudo havia mudado tão rápido e me maravilhei ao lembrar do que me esperava mais tarde em casa. Sim, casa. E era lá que estava o lindo do meu Dimka. Apenas para mim!

O Que Eu Quero Mais É Ser Rei - O Rei Leão

4 - Tudo o que eu queria era dormir e poder esquecer a cela em que me encontrava, mas o sono não vinha de forma alguma e brincar com o laço não me parecia uma ideia interessante. Resolvi sonhar acordada. Relutante, deixei meus pensamentos vagarem livremente e, como de costume, eles me guiaram até a única pessoa que, independente do que fizesse, ainda ocuparia meus dias, mesmo que eles estivessem prestes a terminar. Dimitri Belikov, o guardião mais perfeitamente ético que eu tive o desprazer de conhecer. Será que se eu não o amasse tanto o meu final seria outro? E, afinal, por que me preocupar se ele não me ama mais? Espero que ele exploda, sinceramente!

Sexed Up - Robbie Willians

5 - Não, eu não iria para casa sem garantir que a minha promessa, mesmo que ela não tivesse sido oficialmente declarada, fosse cumprida. Não importava o quanto eu o amava, um strigoi sempre será ameaça ao meu mundo e a minha tarefa é exterminá-los. Tudo o que eu precisava fazer era matá-lo. Simples assim! E pensar que nós estávamos planejando um futuro juntos, como se tudo pudesse funcionar. Como se a vida dissesse que ele era o homem com quem eu ficaria pelo resto de minha vida. Ah, como eu gostaria de estar morta ao invés dele. Certamente ele realizaria essa tarefa com muito mais facilidade. Quem sou eu para matá-lo?

Not Going Home - Cameron Mitchell

6 - Muito obrigada Dimitri, obrigada por todas aquelas lembranças adoráveis de nossos momentos juntos e pelas vezes em que eu realmente acreditei que o nós dois poderia existir! Nunca mais quero vê-lo. Jamais! E espero que você esteja feliz por ter acabado com todas as minhas esperanças. Espero, sinceramente, que você encontre a pessoa certa e que divida com ela suas melhores lembranças. Me arrependo profundamente por tê-lo amado.

Thanks For The Memories - Fall Out Boy

7 - Mais uma festa. Mais uma dança. Quantos olhares de luxúria eu já não havia recebido dos garotos da festa conforme balançava meus quadris? Inúmeros! E quantos desses eu não desejei que fossem do único guardião que certamente sempre iria me encarar como uma delinquente adolescente sem solução? Todos, obviamente. A todo o momento eu passava os meus olhos pela multidão cheia de hormônios, em busca do único homem que me interessava e que, inconscientemente, eu sabia que não estaria aqui. Ainda não entendia o porque de perder o meu tempo com tal futilidade. Provavelmente é apenas mais uma paixonite jovem por um cara mais velho, um professor. Mas, ainda assim, como eu queria que ele me visse no meu lindo vestido preto. De tempos em tempos eu me perguntava se gostaria do que veria. A minha fantasia sempre seria a de repetir essa pergunta a ele, só que, dessa vez, eu estaria dando um amasso nele e não no Jesse Zeklos. E ele estaria gostando e sorrindo abertamente, como eu tanto esperava vê-lo fazer um dia.

Lovestoned I Think She Knows - Justin Timberlake

8 - Eu corria pelo campo aberto e buscava em meio à massa de corpos jogados no chão inertes ou em movimento constante o rosto conhecido que eu mais precisava encontrar naquele momento. Não importava mais quem estava comigo, a não ser ele. Aquele que deveria sempre estar ao meu lado. Lisa estava segura, assim como Christian, Adrian e todos os outros Morois. Só importava então derrotar os Strigois que havia nos atacado. Os olhos sem vida e expressão feroz vindo em minha direção, mas sem conseguir em momento algum me desviar de buscar onde estava o homem que carregava o meu coração. Respirando fundo preparei-me para continuar a lutar. A estaca sempre preparada em minhas mãos, o corpo e mente sempre atentos para qualquer ameaça que pudesse se aproximar. Onde estava Dimitri, afinal? Onde ele estava? Onde? Onde? Tudo o que eu desejava era poder encontrar seus olhos encorajadores e ter certeza de que estava tudo bem. A respiração acelerada mostrando que por mais que os Morois viessem em primeiro, Dimitri sempre estaria junto deles quando o assunto era proteger alguém.

Pirates Of the Caribbean Medley – Epica

9 - Okay, era mais um treinamento idiota da Academia St. Vladimir e, sinceramente, quem aquele russo gigante achava que era? Aliás, o que são esses exercícios idiotas que ele me passa? Era mais dizer que eu sou um caso perdido e me mandar embora do que me obrigar a fazer todas essas atividades ridículas. Não é só porque ele tem um sotaque lindo e um corpo maravilhoso e potencialmente me salvou de ser expulsa, que eu devo ouvi-lo como se fosse alguma espécie de deus da luta, certo?

Primeira Lição - Mulan 2

10 - Eu me balançava para frente e para trás na sacada. Os olhos presos na neve que caia incessante pelo céu e formava montinhos brancos aonde tocava. A corrente de ar fria passando por mim e produzindo arrepios. Arrepios que me lembravam de como eu estava viva. De como ainda podia sentir. Me lembravam que nem tudo havia sido um sonho. Um belo sonho que era triste e recheado de felicidade ao mesmo tempo. Se bem que... Pela minha experiência no campo, até que certos sonhos podem ser um tanto quanto reais também. Suspirei, inalando o doce ar gelado que eu tanto amava. Segurando a mão daquele que eu mais amava. Aquele que era o meu ar, a minha vontade de viver. Era bom voltar para a Rússia mais uma vez, só que dessa vez para poder conhecer os pontos turísticos com alguém que realmente conhecia o lugar. – Vamos, Belikov? – Perguntei o puxando pela mão, um sorriso jovial no rosto.

High – James Blunt

* * *

><p><strong>Então, sociedade, é isso. Beijos para todos :D E as músicas da Disney, pois é, eu escuto mesmo e não regreto nada! ahaahhahahhha<strong>


End file.
